1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arm chairs and more particularly pertains to a new arm chair with massaging wrist supports for supporting and massaging a user's wrists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arm chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, arm chairs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,846 by Tobler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,912 by Bush; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,467 by McCoy; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,781 by Ball; U.S. Patent No. 5,536,070 by Lemmen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,267 by Peterson et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new arm chair with massaging wrist supports. The inventive device includes a seat with a support structure for supporting the seat above a surface and a backrest coupled to the seat. A pair of armrests are coupled to opposite sides of the backrest. The armrests each have a wrist support upwardly extending from an upper face of the respective armrest. The wrist supports each have a lower base portion and a spaced apart pair of side portions upwardly extending from the base portion of the respective wrist support.
In these respects, the arm chair with massaging wrist supports according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and massaging a user's wrists.